Scooby Doo and the Phantom of the Shadows
by Cherryfizz2
Summary: The mystery gang are on holiday when someone decides that they have outstayed their welcome. The story also includes Fred but there is a limit on the amount of characters you can list.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

The sun shone brightly over the beach as Shaggy and Scooby raced each other to the snack shack.  
"Like, this vacation has been the best Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed while studying the menu. "I mean, like, look at the food we can eat!" "Reah" Scooby agreed. As the duo devoured the majority of the cafe's supplies, their friends Daphne and Fred were playing volleyball while Velma read a book under the shade of an umbrella.  
"The food is incredible, the weather is fantastic and best of all...,"Shaggy exclaimed, "not a monster in sight!" Scooby nodded gleefully, partly because he liked Shaggy's conclusion but mainly because he had succeeded yet again to snatch Shaggy's burger without him noticing. Shaggy's eyes widened when he saw his empty hand then squinted suspiciously as Scooby licked his lips. Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched cackle broke the peacefulness.  
"Like, what was that?!" shaggy gasped, his face turning grey, then white when he realised that Scooby was nowhere to be seen. Shaggy sprinted to Fred, Daphne and Velma but was so spooked that no words would come out no matter how hard he tried. By the time they managed to calm him down enough to speak, all Shaggy could say was "snack shack... ...cackle... ... no Scooby..." The gang was shocked. They'd gotten used to Shaggy and Scooby going missing during a mystery but never only one or the other. And this was most definitely a mystery. The Mystery Gang hurried back to the hotel, anxious to set out in the mystery van to try to find Scooby as soon as they could.

It was getting darker and darker and the gang still hadn't discovered any hints as to Scooby's whereabouts, not a single indication to where their old pal was. Everyone was so focused on the mystery they didn't notice how late it was and the light continued to fade until it was pitch black. The night was eerie. A dim light bravely ventured into the darkness from the mystery van's headlights as they retraced their steps back to town. Everything seemed normal and quiet until they came to a fork in the road.  
"that's funny," murmured Fred, "I don't remember this being here!" After a tired debate, the gang agreed on going right. The van's headlights cast spooky shadows as it obediently followed the road's twists and turns to another fork in the road. Even Fred's confidence was slipping when they realised that none of their surroundings looked familiar. As they forced themselves onwards, the mystery van started to splutter. The van took a few more stumbling steps before coming to a complete halt. Shaggy stared out the window in dejection. He didn't notice the mist, or anything else for that matter. Almost anything else.

Fred, Velma and Daphne's shaky schemes were interrupted by a strangled cry. Turning just in time to see Shaggy disappear through the van's shabby window, Fred, Daphne and Velma tripped over each other in their rush to try to follow whoever had just taken Shaggy but their kidnapper had vanished by the time they fell out of the van. The obvious thing to do was search for clues and Daphne and Velma didn't need Fred to point that out to them. The trio brought out their torches and strained their eyes, peering in the dim light.

**What do you think has happened to Shaggy and Scooby? I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

It was the contrast of the bright colours against the dull green of the half dead grass that first caught Daphne's attention. She called Fred and Velma over excitedly to inspect their first clue. It was a poster for the fair that was starting tomorrow. The vibrant picture was full of colours and images of rides, games and smiling faces.  
"I'll bet our mysterious kidnapper will be at the fair!" Exclaimed Fred.  
"But how will we get back to the village?" Velma inquired quietly. Fred fell silent at Velma's reminder that they were still stuck in the middle of nowhere. He climbed out of the van silently and went to check the engine. Velma and Daphne continued their discussion on the whereabouts of the town. A few hours later, Fred finished his inspection of the van and had the engine up and going in a matter of minutes. Daphne and Velma had agreed on retracting their steps to the first fork and trying the different road. They found their way back to town relatively easily after that. They reviewed the clues again in the hotel but the same depressing results were received. The three of them went to bed after that but none of them got any sleep. They were all worrying over the new mystery. What if they didn't find Shaggy and Scooby in time. What if their kidnapper didn't turn up at the fair tomorrow. What if it did. And if it did, who would be its next victim?

Daphne woke up after the worst night's sleep she'd ever had. She didn't even want to look at herself as she got ready for the fair. She wasn't there to look brilliant but she wished she could do something about those awful bags under her eyes and the bird's nest that was her hair! She finally gave up on her appearance and set out with Fred and Velma as they made their way through the bustling crowds to the centre of the fair. No one noticed the dark figure following them in the shadows. It wasn't until they reached the middle of the fair and Fred turned around to suggest they split up, that he realised that only Velma was following him. Somewhere in the mess of people behind them, someone had kidnapped Daphne. Fred and Velma both knew now that the last thing they needed was to split up. From this point on they had to stick together. Velma suggested they ask around about any other kidnappings.  
"If it's just Mystery Inc. then it's most likely someone with a grudge." She reasoned. Fred saw her point.  
"We could try the police office first," he suggested, "see if anyone has reported any recent kidnappings." Unfortunately, the chief of police was not the most helpful person in the world.  
''There have been no kidnappings in my town and there never will be any kidnappings! Understand?!" He roared. Fred and Velma decided to back off and stay away from the chief. But no matter what he said, their friends had already been kidnapped and they were going to get to the bottom of this mystery no matter what!

Just as Fred and Velma were leaving the station, a young man strolled in. He looked much friendlier than the chief and while they got some lunch, Fred and Velma debated whether to ask him about the kidnappings. Just at that moment he strolled into the café that they were finishing their decorative arrays of seafood in. He smiled when he spotted them and walked over to their table.  
"So I hear you're the kids who dared question the chief's competence," he said with a smile, "I'm Sam Hale by the way."  
"Nice to meet you" Declared Fred and Velma in sync.  
"I'm Fred Jones and this is Velma Dinkley." Fred introduced them.  
"So you work as a police officer?" questioned Velma.  
"Yep, I've been an officer for 6 years now" Sam revealed as he reviewed his menu critically.  
"wow," breathed Fred, "we've been in the mystery business for a few years too now haven't we Velma?" said Fred, almost to himself. "I don't want it to end like this!" He suddenly exclaimed. That caused Sam to drag his attention away from his menu.  
"End like what" he demanded. his gaze going from friendly to fierce in a flash. The sharp look in Sam's eyes proved Velma's aroused suspicions. This man knew something about the kidnappings and she had to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

The room was dark and musty. Too dark to see anything yet but Daphne didn't have to be able to see to know her hands and feet were tightly bound. The rope dug deeply into her skin and one false move would result in some nasty grazes. She decided to try to listen and see if anyone was with her in the dark prison. The silence was suffocating as Daphne listened in fear. Just as she was about to jump up, a rumbling growl echoed throughout the darkness. Daphne shrunk back against the wall behind her while her imagination went into over-drive and conjured up vivid images of gruesome monsters. She saw giant, dripping blobs that consumed everything in their paths and glaring, hate-filled, red eyes towering over her before a familiar voice broke through her wild imaginings. "Ugh Scoob, like, when was the last time they fed us?!" Daphne's breath rushed out in a relieved sigh.  
"Shaggy?, Scooby?" she called out tentatively.

"Don't eat me I taste horrible and will give you terrible indigestion!... hang on, Daph?!" Surprise coloured Shaggy's voice as he peered into the dark room. Scooby dropped Shaggy onto the floor after they got over the shock of hearing heavy breathing seeking them out from the darkness.  
"oh, thank goodness Daph, I thought you were some creature sent here to eat us!" Daphne rolled her eyes at them. She could picture the identical sheepish expressions they would have one their faces and laughed despite herself. The laugh didn't sound right. It was scared and unsure just like Daphne herself. As her eyes got adjusted to the darkness, Daphne was able to make out three blurred figures in the darkness.  
"Shaggy," Daphne's voice was small and measured, "who's your friend?" Shaggy's face twisted in confusion as her pondered Daphne's question. The room was empty apart from the three friends and he opened his mouth to tell her that when he felt a cool tingling on the back of his neck. Shaggy's giggles echoed all through the room as the tickly feeling continued.  
"Like, cut it out Scoob, that tickles!" Shaggy gasped out between chuckles as he swung his arms behind him in an attempt to stop his friend.  
"Um, Shaggy," Daphne started, "Scooby's sitting in front of you."

**I know it's a short chapter but I really wanted to finish it here. I wonder who's behind Shaggy...**


End file.
